


this is the golden age (of something good and right and real)

by morganaes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, blame this on matt healy and also on my obsession with flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganaes/pseuds/morganaes
Summary: “I miss you.”“I miss you too, darling.“ Lena answers right away, accent thicker than usual despite the fact she’s been back in Ireland for so little time. “Just two more days until I’m back home.”Kara presses the phone closer to her ear, closing her eyes and concentrating until she can hear the steady rhythm of Lena’s heartbeat. She sighs for what feels like the thousandth time since her girlfriend has been gone, never mind the fact it’s only the fifth day of their week long separation - her heart aches as if they’ve been apart for months.





	this is the golden age (of something good and right and real)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lipgallagher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipgallagher/gifts).



> no proofreading (as always). all mistakes are mine (as always, again).

"I miss you." 

“I miss you too, darling.“ Lena answers right away, accent thicker than usual despite the fact she’s been back in Ireland for so little time. “Just two more days until I’m back home.” 

Kara presses the phone closer to her ear, closing her eyes and concentrating until she can hear the steady rhythm of Lena’s heartbeat. She sighs for what feels like the thousandth time since her girlfriend has been gone, never mind the fact it’s only the fifth day of their week long separation - her heart aches as if they’ve been apart for months.

“You’re having fun though, right?” Kara asks even though she knows Lena is. 

She’s been keeping up with the green eyed woman’s trip through the random texts and pictures the other woman sends her and through her Instagram feed, smiling despite the longing in her chest whenever she sees how happy her girlfriend looks. 

“Absolutely. I love getting to spend time with my old classmates like this, keeping up with each other through calls and social media isn’t nearly as fun.” Lena says. Kara hears her shifting and some rustling in the background. “It’s even better to get to laugh together about whatever absurds TMZ has said about at least one of us this week.” 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Kara laughs. “Your friends sound fun.” 

“They really-” She hears someone shout Lena’s name in the background and the muffled _I’m coming_ her girlfriend yells back, probably after covering the phone. 

“You have to go?” Kara asks, trying her best to mask the disappointment she’s feeling. 

“I do. I’m sorry, darling.” Lena says. “We’re going to a party Zoey is dragging us to. I’ll text you when I get back to the hotel though, if it’s not too late.” 

“Text me anyway, please. Tonight is game night so I’ll probably be awake.” Kara says, her humour already brightening a little. “Have fun, Lee. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Kara.” 

* * *

“WINN FOR THE WIN, BABES!” Winn yells as soon as he sees he got two fours and he can get out of jail. “HA! Take that!” 

“You do realize now you’ll pay me probably half of the money you still have, right?” Alex says, smirk firmly in place at Winn’s dawning look of horror. 

“This is cheating! I don’t know what you guys have done to the dices but this? Totally cheating!” Winn hisses. He brandish a finger at all of them, turning so he can point it directly at his boyfriend. “And before you say anything, I am _not_ sulking!” 

“Whatever you say, Winn.” James laughs, shaking his head as he bumps his shoulder against his boyfriend’s. 

It’s Alex’s turn to roll the dices when Kara hears the notification alert of her phone from across the room. She launches herself towards it with such speed that the air displaces almost everything on the board, causing everyone to shout _Kara!_ in indignation. 

“Sorry guys.” Is her distracted reply, too focused on her phone to even see what everyone is complaining about. 

**lenaluthor just posted a photo.**

“Is that Lena?” Alex asks. 

“No.” Kara answers, already opening Instagram. “I mean, yes? She didn’t text me yet, she just posted a picture.” 

“Ohhh, let me see.” James says, already pulling out his phone instead of waiting for Kara. “I love Lena’s photos.” 

**lenaluthor:** _just girls breaking hearts. eyes bright, uptight, just girls._

It’s a beautiful photo. Black and white, - _The aesthetic is everything,_ her girlfriend drawled one too many times - it’s Lena surrounded by all her friends, most of them who are mid laugh or sporting heavily amused smirks. Lena herself has an almost empty glass of scotch on her left hand while her right hand rests on the thigh of the girl who has her forehead resting on Lena’s jawline, both of them laughing freely and not looking at whoever took the picture. 

“Okay, wow.” Winn says as he peers down at the phone over James’ shoulder. “That’s, uh, a lot of attractiveness for so little space. Is that even allowed?” 

“As a lawyer and the only expert in laws standing here in this room, I can safely say that it is, in fact, allowed.” Lucy says in her best no-nonsense tone. Dropping the act at the eye rolls she receives, she goes back to staring at the picture on Alex’s phone. “Okay but damn, Lena really outdid herself this time.” 

“I didn’t know she was friends with all these supermodels.“ Alex says. 

“I knew she went to school with some of them and with a lot of other public figures too, but… honestly, a photoshoot with Lena and some of them would be awesome. Think your girl would agree with that, Kara?” James asks, looking up from the phone where he and Winn were reading the comments people left. 

He furrows his eyebrows when Kara doesn’t even look up at him and continues intensely staring at her phone. 

“Kara?” He asks again. 

Kara still doesn’t look, but everyone else does. It’s with a mischievous look that Lucy throws a throw pillow at Kara’s head which is enough to startle the blonde. 

“I- what?” The blonde blinks twice, adjusting her glasses and looking back at her friends. “What was that for?” 

“For you to pay attention. Obviously.” Lucy says. She soon furrows her eyebrows in concern, scooting to the edge of the couch so she’s closer to her friend. “Everything okay, Kara?” 

“Yeah, no, I mean, sure. It’s fine.” Kara says. She chances another look down at her phone, looking at Lena for another second before she smiles and looks back at her friends. “So, what are playing now?” 

* * *

**Lena:** did u know orcas sleep w 1 eye open  
**Lena:** ?  
**Kara:** yes. we watched that documentary together, remember?  
**Kara:** lee are you already back at the hotel?  
**Lena:** yea, we got back like, mb 20 minutes ago? i ha d trouble taking off my heels  
**[…]  
** **Lena:** did u also know orcas hve like, their own language? its v complex  
**Kara:** it’s also very beautiful  
**Kara:** I like listening to them  
**Lena:** yea  
**Lena:** may i call yuo? i miss yr face  


* * *

Kara doesn’t have a chance to reply to Lena’s text because her phone starts vibrating in her hand with an incoming call from her girlfriend, which is enough to make her smile widen. 

“Hey you.” Kara says, her voice a soft murmur. 

“Kara!” Lena says and from how excited she sounds, Kara can almost see the way her face brightens completely when she grins. “I miss you!” 

“Hi, babe!” Kara laughs. Her heart flutters in her chest, beating faster when she hears Lena’s answering laugh. “I miss you too.” 

Lena hums in response and Kara can hear the familiar noises of her girlfriend making herself comfortable in bed. 

“How was the party, love?” Kara asks, the term of endearment falling so easily from her lips she barely even notices. “Did you have fun?” 

“I did! It was one of the best nights of this trip, actually. The girls are real-“ Lena yawns. “really fun.” 

Kara bits her lip and looks down at the ground to stop herself from cooing at how adorable her sleepy girlfriend is. 

“You should go to sleep, Lee.” 

“Nooo.” Lena whines. “I want to stay awake and talk you.” 

Kara does laugh then, despite the sudden urge she has to fly straight to Ireland so she can fall asleep curled up in bed with the brunette. 

“I’m going to put you on speaker then, while I get ready for bed.” Kara says. “I was finishing cleaning the house after everyone left when you texted me.” 

“It’s not for the bed I’m at, right?” Lena asks, completely ignoring the rest of what Kara said, and, from her tone of voice, the blonde is sure she’s pouting. 

“No, Lee, not for the bed you’re at.” She spares a glance at her supersuit, but the lecture she’d get from Alex if she used it just to fly to her girlfriend keeps her firmly in place. “One more day, Lee. Just one more day.” 

“I can’t wait.” Is the soft murmur she gets as an answer before her girlfriend starts to hum to herself what sounds like Lana del Rey’s new single. 

She’s lying back in bed when she hears her girlfriend’s peaceful breathing and a gentle snore. She smiles to herself, raising her hand so she can hold the necklace she has yet to take off since Lena gave it to her. 

“Goodnight, Lee. I love you.”  


* * *

**Lena:** good morning, sunshine  
**Kara:** good morning, lee!  
**Kara:** you know, I still can’t believe how okay you are the day after you drink so much  
**Lena:** everyone has their secret, darling. you do it because you’re an alien and i do it because  
**Lena:** well, i am half irish  


* * *

“Alex?” Kara makes sure she knocks loud enough this time, not wanting a repeat of that time she accidentally walked in on her sister and Lucy - something that scarred her for life. 

"Hey, Kara." Lucy says as she opens the door. The blonde hugs her friend and kisses her cheek as is their habit, and Lucy stands on her tiptoes to kiss her taller friend's cheek back. "Come on in, Alex is taking a shower." 

"No, it's okay." Kara bounces on her feet a bit, smiling nervously at her friend. "I just came by to say I was heading out to pick Lena up at the airport and to, you know, make sure you guys were sure about not needing my help today." 

The brunette's face softens instantly, and she smiles at her friend as she leans back against the doorframe. 

"Don't worry about it, babe. Go get your girl."  


* * *

Kara checks her phone for the eight time since she arrived at the airport, hugging in frustration when she sees only three minutes have passed and there's still approximately twelve minutes left until Lena's arrival. 

She bounces in place a little before rearranging the bouquet of flowers she's holding in a way she's able to hold it and still comfortably tap on her phone. She tries to get a head start on an article she's writing, to at least make some annotations so she can organize her ideas, but her eyes keep glancing back up has somehow miraculously arrived. 

She's so distracted by her inability to actually distracted herself that she doesn't notice the time pass until she hears Lena's heartbeat. She hones in on it, lowering her glasses a bit and looking around until she sees her girlfriend walking to pick up her luggage. 

She grins to herself, adjusting herself and rushing forward to wait right outside the gate. It's not long until Lena appears, looking devastatingly beautiful and somewhat anxious, looking around briefly before she spots Kara. 

The blonde feels herself smile and rushes forward, not caring if it's faster than she should be, as she gathers Lena in the tightest hug she can - mindful of the flowers still in her arms. 

"Hi, love." Lena whispers, face pressed to Kara's neck. "I missed you so much. God, don't ever let me leave again." 

"I won't. Never again." Kara replies. "I missed you so so much." She kisses Lena's hair and then her forehead, kissing everywhere she can reach until Lena's pulls back from the hug and kisses the blonde firmly on the mouth, threading a hand on blonde hair to keep her girlfriend close. 

It's a loving kiss, full of all the longing they felt during the entire week, but not a long one, their smiles getting in their way. 

"Oh Rao. Here, these are for you." Kara says, carefully handing Lena the bouquet of flowers and promptly blushing at her girlfriend's face. 

She watches as the smaller woman brings the bouquet up so she can smell it and smiles to herself when the other woman runs a delicate finger over the flowers' petals. 

"Stargazer lilies and red roses, uh?" Lena asks, a teasing smile on her face despite her blushing cheeks. "Any reason to pick these specific flowers, Ms. Danvers?" 

"I was actually hoping you'd tell me, Ms. Luthor." Kara smiles, tugging Lena closer for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [@morganaes](http://morganaes.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
